


Entranced

by LunaRose97



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rings, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRose97/pseuds/LunaRose97
Summary: What if Victor proposed to Yuuri traditionally. Victor has a plan up his sleeve and Yuuri is clueless and hopelessly in love.





	

Everything Victor did was beautiful, the elegant way he walked, the way his eyes lit up when he told Yuuri he loved him, and even the way he breathed when he slept. Yuuri was captivated and he couldn’t look away. Everything about Victor had Yuuri entranced and he wanted more.

It was around six in the morning when Yuuri woke up and found himself staring at his lover sleeping beside him. The hotel room was dark except for the soft red glow of the alarm clock beside them and the bright morning light peeking in from the seam of the curtains. Victor was sound asleep on his side, one arm laid next to his head while the other reached out towards Yuuri. He studied the way Victor’s nose curved into a point and the shape of his slightly parted lips. Yuuri gently reached out to move Victor’s hair away from his face. Victor stirred but remained asleep. Yuuri felt he could stare at the Russian’s face for eternity, never moving, never admiring anything else except for the way Victor looked 76at that moment. Yuuri felt his heart beating in sync with the other skaters as he laid there marveling all of Victor’s features.

Yuuri propped his head up on his elbow and glanced at the clock, 6:45am. Yuuri sighed and thought about staying in bed for the rest of the day, he didn’t want to move and he surely didn’t want to disturb Victor. However, Yuuri knew he needed to get up and get ready. They were staying in a nice hotel in America for another competition. The room was small, one queen sized bed placed in the center of one wall, a flat screen on the opposing wall. The hotel room’s desk sat by the window with Yuuri’s laptop and phone placed on the surface. He could see his phone light up with a notification. Sighing, Yuuri removed the covers and stepped out of bed as carefully as he could and made his way over to his phone. It was a text from Yuuko.

>Hey, good luck today and the triplets say good luck too! >.<

>>Thanks Yuuko, tell them I said hi! See you when I get back.

Yuuri placed his phone back down onto the desk while he yawned and made his way over to his sleeping boyfriend. He wondered what was the best way to wake Victor up, with a gentle shake, or a sweet kiss, how about jumping on him as he had done to Yuuri countless of times. Yuuri smiled at the fond memories and decided to just kiss him awake. He leaned over and gently placed a soft peck on Victor’s lips. He could feel the older man smile as he realized what was happening. Victor hummed as he wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him closer. Yuuri giggled as he fell onto Victor.

“What a wonderful way to wake up.” Victor hummed, is eyes still closed but a placid smile on his face.

“A lot better than being jumped on don’t you think?” Yuuri smiled and kissed his partner again. Victor laughed and rolled on top of Yuuri, placing kisses all over the boy’s face and down his neck. As much as he wanted Victor to continue, he needed to get up.

“Victor, we need to get ready.” Yuuri muttered, the thought of moving was becoming harder.

“But Yuuri, it’s sooo early.” He whined, continuing to place wet kisses along Yuuri’s body.

“I know, I hate it too, but we need to get up.” Yuuri grunted when Victor plopped down onto the young skater. “Vitya, please, you are heavy.” He could feel Victor’s giggle with his chest.

“I want to lay with you forever my love. I don’t want to get up, I just wanna lay here on you.”

“I know, we can later but as for right now, I need to brush my teeth and you do too.” Victor grunted at the insult and raised his head to meet Yuuri’s eyes.

“Okay, fine, I’ll move but only because I’m hungry and I want to eat.” Victor pushed himself up from his boyfriend and rolled off the bed and onto the hotel carpet. Yuuri smiled and followed Victor to the bathroom.

To Yuuri, everyday activities made Victor look beautiful. He still couldn’t believe they were officially together, they have been for a year now. Victor stood at the sink, bracing himself against the counter with one arm while the other brushed his teeth lazily. His hair stood out in different directions around him and his deep blue eyes squinted in the bright florescent lights in the bathroom. Leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, Yuuri hummed to himself as he watched his lover go through his morning routine. Victor caught Yuuri staring and smiled at him through the mirror as he rinsed his mouth.

“What are you looking at Yura?” Victor asked, smiling to himself because he already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear Yuuri say it.

“I’m just admiring the view.” Yuuri blushed as he looked away slightly embarrassed.

Victor turned to Yuuri and wrapped his arm around the skater’s body and tilted his head up so Yuuri could look him in the eye. “I love you my beautiful Yuuri.” He leaned down to place a soft kiss on Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri’s heart felt as if it was going to beat out of his chest, the way Victors lips felt against his, he tasted of mint, and the way his tongue moved across Yuuri’s lips sent chills down his spine. He wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and ran his ringers thought his silver hair. Yuuri moaned slightly when Victor nibbled at the base of his ear. “I love the way you look in the morning,” Victor placed more kisses along Yuuri’s neck and back up to his face, “the way you look when you skate,” Yuuri’s cheeks burned and the feeling of Victors hands on his waist gave him goose bumps. “I love the way you talk to me when you are happy and when you are proud of yourself, I love when you hug me when you are sad and I love kissing your beautiful face every day.” Victor raised his head so he could look his lover in the eye, he placed one hand on Yuuri’s cheek, swiping his thumb along the bone. Yuuri closed his eyes and leaned into his hand humming to himself.

“Vitya, we need to go now, so please stop teasing me.” Victor smiled and kissed him once more before leaving the bathroom. “I love you too.” Yuuri whispered knowing Victor heard him anyways.

                                                               

* * *

 

The competition in Denver went well, Yuuri placed second, Yuri first and Phichit third. It was only a qualifying competition so Yuuri wasn’t too worried about placing second and he honestly like seeing Yurio win, he knows how hard he pushed himself to win. Most of the time he worked harder than Yuuri.  

Standing at the podium and looking beyond the flashing lights of the cameras, Yuuri could see Victor watching him with a shit eating grin on his face. After a quick selfie with Yuri and Phichit, Yuuri made his way over to the Russian and straight into his arms for a hug.

“I am so proud of you Yuuri. You did very good out there, but remember what I said about those quad flips…” Yuuri tuned him out. He knows Victor means well and he never complains so Yuuri just nodded along with Victor’s lessons. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his best friend approaching them.

“Hey Yuuri, congrats!” Phichit exclaimed as he grabbed Yuuri into a tight hug. “We were wondering if you guys wanted to get dinner with us tonight?” Yuuri sighed, he was tired but he knew Phichit wouldn’t take no for an answer so he smiled and nodded. “Great! See you guys there.” Victor smiled and gave a thumb up as Phichit left to ask more people Yuuri assumed.

Victor turned back to Yuuri and smiled. He knew how tired Yuuri was but he was also a little excited to go out. Victor always enjoyed flaunting his beautiful katsudon to everyone.

After cleaning up in the locker room, Yuuri and Victor headed out to meet the other skaters at a restaurant by the hotel. The cab ride was quiet, the sound of music coming from the front of the cab was soft and sweet. Yuuri glanced over to Victor and found himself staring at the Russian man beside him. Victor’s hand was warm intertwined with his own, he was rubbing small circles on Yuuri’s hand with his thumb. Victor’s nose was tinted pink due to the cold weather in Denver. There was still some snow in his silver hair, slowly melting with the cars heater. Victor was staring out of the cab window admiring the view of the city and the way the snow was falling, blanketing the earth around them.

Yuuri laid his head onto Victor’s shoulder and gazed up at his face. Victor was smiling to himself as he continued to draw small circles on the younger man’s hand. Victor’s eyes sparkled with mischief and Yuuri knew it.

“What are you thinking about Vitya?” Yuuri asked.

“Nothing my dear, just that I am so proud of you.” He smiled.

“But I got silver,” Yuuri hesitated then mumbled into Victor’s shoulder, “again.”

“Yes, but look at how far you have come, from fumbling all of your jumps and placing fourth to constant success.” Yuuri blushed, Victor was right. He knew that everyone could see how much their hard work was paying off. The countless hours of practice in the early hours of the day to the late hours of night. Yuuri could also feel how much Victor has changed him and that when he skates, everyone could see his love for Victor.

                                                

* * *

 

The restaurant was a small family owned business near downtown Denver. The atmosphere was lighthearted and the smell of food was inviting. Victor quickly found the group of other skaters and guided Yuuri over. Seated at the round table was Phichit, then Minami, Yuri sat with Mila and beside them Victor and Yuuri grabbed a chair.

“Congratulations Yuuri!” Minami exclaimed a little too loudly.

“Ha-ha, thank you Minami, I’m very happy for you too. You did really well out there tonight.” Yuuri smiled, he meant it. If it weren’t for Minami last year, Yuuri would not have made it this far.

“Oh geeze, thanks Yuuri.” Minami blushed into his sleeve.

“I’m so proud of both my Yuri’s. You both have worked so hard and I love you guys.” Victor raised his glass to his boyfriend and close friend. Yuuri blushed and toasted with him, Yuri growled and nodded his approval. Coming from him, that was a thank you. “Oh, and great job Phichit.” Victor added with his charming smile. Phichit stuck his tongue out and laughed along.

The conversation changed throughout dinner. Yuuri was paying closer attention to Victors hand on his thigh rubbing his thumb along Yuuri’s leg, sending shivers down his spine. He only tuned into the conversation when he heard his name.

“Hmm?” Yuuri asked, slightly embarrassed for not paying attention.

“I said how are you and Victor doing? Any plans after tonight?” Mila asked, a small smirk on her face. If Yuuri didn’t know her he wouldn’t even notice, but he did.

“Why?” He quizzed. Yuuri glanced up to victor to see a small smile on the Russian’s pale face. His blue eyes twinkling with a plan. Mila shrugged and stared at him waiting for a reply. “Everything is going good, he is difficult at times but I still love him.” Everyone awed, except for Yuri, he rolled his eyes. “After tonight, well I just want to go home and eat Katsudon.” Yuri smiled.

“Difficult?” Victor gasped, feigning hurt. “But my sweet Yura, I thought we were in love.” Yuuri laughed and softly shoved Victor. The table continued their discussions and their meal. Yuuri found himself staring at Victor thought the dinner. His love for that man was immeasurable and the thought of them going back to Russia, back to Victor’s house made Yuuri blush. Victor caught him staring and placed a small kiss on Yuuri’s lips. Victor tasted like alcohol and steak. The kiss was short but held so many emotions in it. Yuri groaned from across the table and Mila punched him in the arm.

“So, who is ready for dessert?” Phichit asked clapping his hands together.

“Oh, no I really shouldn’t.” Yuuri proclaimed, nervous because it was still skating season.

“Nonsense. It’s a celebration!” Phichit exclaimed and waved the waiter over with the tray of desserts.

The waiter placed a plate in front of Yuuri. It had what looked like a chocolate sphere on it. What was it? Victor tensed next to him and his hand felt damp. Mila giggled and Phichit took his phone out of his pocket. Yuuri was confused, he imagined cake or ice cream, not a ball of chocolate.

“I’m sorry, I don’t get it. What is this?” Yuuri asked confused. Yuri huffed and called him dense.

“You pour warm, melted chocolate onto it and the shell melts.” Phichit responded, his phone still out.

“Oh, how fancy.” Victor smiled, his eyes sparkling. Yuuri shrugged and grabbed the glass dish with the chocolate and proceeded to pour it onto the sphere.

His heart stopped.

Phichit’s phone camera went off.

Mila squealed and Yuri actually smiled.

Yuuri was in shock, happy, scared, mostly confused. Victor turned to him and grabbed Yuuri’s shaking hands. In the center of a small cake was a gold ring. It was simple but it shined so bright. Yuuri felt as if he couldn’t breathe.

“Yuuri… look at me please.” Victor whispered. Yuuri slowly turned his head to the Russian man, tears threating to spill from his face and a tightness at the back of his throat. “Yuuri, from the moment I laid my eyes on you at the Grand Prix Final all those years ago, to the drunken night I still can’t believe you forgot. When I flew to Japan to coach you and the many silver and gold medals you have won. Throughout all this I was falling deeper and deeper into love with you. Yuuri, every morning to every night, you are all I think of and all I look forward to.” Mila was crying now and Minami was frozen in shock, tears in his eyes. This felt surreal, was Yuuri dreaming.

“Vitya…” Yuuri choked out, tears flowing freely from his eyes despite his best efforts.

“Yuuri, you have made me the happiest man in the world and I hope you will keep bringing me happiness in the future because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not only as your coach, but as your husband. Yuuri, will you marry me?” Yuuri could hardly see anything out of his teary eyes. Victor was crying tears of happiness and nerves, the rest of the table held their breath in wait.

“Yes…” Yuuri tried to choke out but he was too nervous and happy. “Yes, yes Vitya I will marry you!” He cried and smiled ear to ear as Victor sighed a breath of relief and grabbed the ring from the dessert. With shaking hands, Victor slowly slid the ring onto Yuuri’s trembling fingers. He places a kiss on Yuuri’s hand and looked up to his fiancé.

“I love you so much Yura, I’m so happy.” Victor laughed. Yuuri jumped into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and pulling Victor into a sloppy kiss. Yuuri slammed his lips onto Victors in a rush to touch the other. He could taste the salt from their tears and he could smell the alcohol on Victors breath. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him closer, he wanted to hold onto Yuuri forever. Yuuri moaned softly, only loud enough for Victor to hear. He could see the flashes from Phichit’s camera but he didn’t care. Victor proposed to him, he wanted to spend forever with him and he cared about him so much. Victor’s tongue danced across Yuuri’s bottom lip, teasing. Victor’s hair was wrapped around Yuuri’s fingers, he pulled his hair to guide Victor’s face closer to his.

“Ahm… we are still in public piggy.” Yuri recounted, causing the two lovers to separate with a sigh. Yuuri looked to him and saw a blush creeping onto Victor’s face. Yuuri smiled to himself and grabbed his lover’s hand, giving it a tender squeeze.

“Sorry. Did you guys know?” Yuuri enquired.

“Yeah, Victor asked me when he should do it.” Phichit stated with a smile. He probably had millions of pictures of them making out.

“And he asked me how he should propose, it was my idea to have it hidden in the dessert.” Mila boasted, a huge smile plastered on her face.

“Yeah but so does everyone else. Haven’t you watched T.V before, old hag.” Yuri mentioned.

“It’s still romantic Yura.” She muttered. Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh. Everything was surreal, his friends, Victor, all of it. Most of all he was ecstatic and in love.

He leaned into his new fiancé and hummed to himself content. All of this was so unexpected but he wouldn’t change anything for the world. All Yuuri wanted now was to go back to the hotel and have Victor all to himself. His cheeks warmed at the thought and he looked up to Victor’s face. That stupid smile made Yuuri’s heart flutter. Oh how he wanted to sit on that face.

                                                

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it, I just had some thoughts on if there was a real proposal. I don't know how good my writing is but I wanted to give it a shot. If I did well and people want a sequel i might try but idk if its that good. I hope the ending was ok. Thanks again!


End file.
